


Treasured Moments

by DJ_Ethan



Series: The Naughty Foretellers [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: As in they're actually having sex on a table, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Invi is an underrated waifu, NSFW, Naughty Foreteller, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Unmasked Foreteller, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: When you're a Foreteller, you find you're frequently too busy to spend with others. But you'll find it only makes those shared moments all the more sweeter when you're finally there.





	Treasured Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all sleeping on a quality KH waifu, and that's a shame.  
> Invi's described appearance is based on the look by Cnapalm115, in his photoset here: https://naughtyforeteller.tumblr.com/post/172313922526/cnapalm115-invi-part-2-so-as-i-mentioned-earlier  
> I actually requested this from him a while back, and he was kind enough to draw it, which I am very thankful for. Be sure to give him love for his interpretation on her!

Invi covered her mouth, holding in the feverish gasp.

Not that she needed to, mind you. The two of you were alone, in a private,  _sealed_ room. Not to mention, on top of that, no one would know it was her, unless her Foreteller peers would happen to somehow stumble upon you two, as she was not wearing her mask. Or clothes, for that matter.

Invi was on a desk she had used for writing notes on her union, and on the other Foretellers, but she knew she'd have to clean it well later, as she was sitting naked as you ate her out.

You looked up at her as she looked down at you, your eyes locked as you licked her pussy, her teal hair trimmed properly above it. You savored the look of the beautiful woman many called Master, including you, teal hair matching her pubes, and lovely violet eyes that gave a warm, caring gaze to you. It was captivating, you'd say it was a shame she kept her beauty so secretive.

You rose off your knees, kissing your way up her abdomen as you left her pussy and moved to meet her face to face. Your hand stood by though, ready to touch her when ready. You were soon at your intended position, your eyes and lips less than an inch apart.

"I love you, Master Invi," you told her. She kissed you in response, a simple, yet loving gesture from her.

"And I you." She gasped again, looking down. The kiss had made her mind slip, and she was caught off guard as she felt your finger slid into her pussy.

"Does it feel nice?" You ask her. She nodded slowly, and you swore that you could see hearts in her eyes.

"It all feels wonderful with you," she confessed. You kissed her again, slowly sliding your digit in and out of her cunt, making her moan.

You slipped in a second finger, and she cried again, slightly louder than before. You shiver, however, as you feel her hand grab hold on your hardened member. Her hand slowly moved to the base of it, before pulling back to the tip. Groaning her name into her ear, the two of you mutually pleasured each other with your hands, your pants, moans, and whimpers slowly blending together.

You felt her quiver first, as Invi's inner walls clenched around your fingers inside her as she came. You were soon after, throbbing in her hands until you couldn't hold the white jet of sperm building up in your dick. The two of you smile and share another kiss.

"We're not stopping just with that, are we?" she asked, blushing brightly, yet still cute.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Master," you said, getting between her legs, pointing your still hard penis at her womanhood. "You still want some more, as well?"

Invi started rubbing her clit. "We don't get these chances often, dear. I'd like to indulge in as much as we can." She wraps her arm around you as she pulls you inward, kissing you as your cock is guided into her womanhood.

As you push in, you feel the world around you melt, all awareness gone save for Invi. Slowly, you get deeper into her womb, making her pull back from her kiss to breath faster. You place your hands on her hips, feeling the soft piece of flesh she had as her ass, unseen by many under all the robes she wore normally. Using your newfound hold on her, you finished sliding in, balls deep in the Master's pussy.

You slowly pulled back, the two of you moaning in unison, before you went back in, the sound of flesh colliding echoing through your chamber. Slowly, you repeated the motions, finding the pace to keep with each other. You looked at Invi, finding her face glowing red as you pound her. She's looking down, though, as she focuses her view more on your sex as it penetrates her. She's marveling at each collision you make into her, and every once in a while, she'd whisper your name, encouraging you to carry on.

Hastening yourself, you pull her head up to look at you in the eye.

"Like it?" you ask her, sweat dripping down your brow.

"I love it!" she replied. "Don't stop, dear!"

You go at it, putting in as much as you could muster into each thrust into her pussy. You find yourself hopelessly calling for her, whimpers of both  _Master_ and  _Invi_ escaping your throat as you rut her. With each thrust you grit your teeth, slamming into her with more force than the last.

Invi's cries of pleasure become all the more frequent, and she crosses her legs around you and pulls your head closer.

"I - I'm cumming!" she says, her forehead pressed against yours as you fucked her. "I'm cumming, dear!"

"We'll... go together!" you grunt out, before kissing her one last time with the most passion you could express.

You felt her orgasm wash over you, or rather, your cock, as her pussy tightened and milked you for all your worth. You gave one final slam into her as you came as well, feeling the sperm rush out of you and into her womb.

You broke your kiss apart as you finished cumming, your eyes fluttering to find her beautiful eyes staring back at you.

"That was wonderful," she said, her lips curved into a smile. "Thank you for sharing this with me, dear."

You smiled back. "Anything for you, Master Invi."

She blushed a bit in response. She shook it off and embraced you, throwing her arms around you, despite the both of you covered in sweat and indecency.

"I'll treasure these moments with you forever, my dear."

Hugging her back, you held on tight onto her.

"And I'll always treasure you."


End file.
